Original alphabet
by xxHybridOriginalxx
Summary: *This was supposed to be a series of one-shots about Klaroline, but I decided to make it about: Klaroline, Kennet, Stebekah and Kalijah, and maybe some other ships now and then. Requests are always welcomed. :) TEMP. HIATUS
1. Alive

**This is a series of one-shots, about out favorite couple Klaroline. To be more speciffic Klaroline Alphabet.**

* * *

**A - A**live

"I am going shopping." - Caroline told Klaus and gave him a kiss. He didn't say anything, he just smiled and went to his art room.

As Caroline was shopping she noticed two men following her. She didn't recognize them. Maybe they were Klaus' hybrids? No. The hybrids had orders for Caroline to don't know they were following her. Who were they? Just as she pulled out her phone to call Klaus, she felt her head explode into million peaces, before darkness consumed her.

About two hours later she woke up in a dark room, but she knew where she was - the Lockwood cellar. In the dark corner she saw a figure standing and watching her. It was too dark for her to see who it was, and her throat felt dry from the vervain. But she was sure that she didn't need to ask what was she doing here she was ging to get tortured, again.

It was night and Klaus was worried dead. Where was she? Why haven't she come back by now? Did something happened to her? Was she OK? Just as he wanted to go out and search for her his phone rang.

Klaus went to the Lockwood cellar as soon as he took the phone call. Someone dared to kidnap his Caroline. Stupid person. How dared he? He was going to find him and torture him, so badly, he was going to beg to die. Klaus was just outside the L. cellar, he stopped and listened for any signs of danger. He didn't heard anything. He wasn't afraid of whoever was holding Caroline, he could kill him in a blink of an eye, but he didn't want to put Caroline in danger, anymore than she already was.

He entered, and gasped of the horrible image that was in front of him. Caroline dying form a werewolf bite. In a blink of an eye, he was holding her in his arms, biting into his hand, and forcing his blood down Caroline's soft lips. At first she didn't respond, and for a millisecond he feared the worst. A weight was lifted from his chest when he felt her small fangs bite into his arm, and drinking his blood.

For a moment he forgot about his revenge, for a moment he was just relived she was alive. But just for a moment.

Few hours later and Caroline was still sleeping. Klaus watched her. She was beautiful when she slept. He could spend all night watching her sleep. She looked like an angel fallen form heaven, and brought just for him. But he didn't deserved her. It was because of him this happened. If they weren't together she would be safe of any danger. She wouldn't get tortured ever again. She was so light, and pure, and he was sure nobody would want to do that to her. But here she was drained in her own blood asleep, and tired from her torture session. Because of him. Klaus was too deep in his thoughts, he didn't even realized Caroline was awake.

"Hey" - She weekly said.

"How are you feeling?" - Klaus asked her softly.

"I'll be better after take a shower.: - She replied with a small smile. Klaus picked her up, and carried her to the bathroom, where the tub full of warm water was waiting for her. He gently placed her inside.

"Do you know who did this to you?" - Klaus asked her softly, yet darkly, and angrily.

"Tyler." - She whispered.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Horrible? Bad? Good? Nice? Delete? Continue? I'll try to update tomorrow again, or the next day. Suggestion and Reviews are always welcomed. I replaced the chapter, because the previous one was too short, and I had reviews to tell me that it needs to be longer. Hope you'll like this one better :) And yes I know this is short too but sorry that is all my brain could come up with. _Follow me on tumblr - vampirelovver_**

Bye.


	2. Betrayal

**Hey guys I know I said I will update this daily, but I was sick, and I couldn't focus on writing anything. Don't expect another update tomorrow.**

** Anyway here is the second chapter, have fun and enjoy reading. :) Thanks for all of the reviews, I hope you'll like this one better than the last.**

* * *

**B- B**etrayal

Caroline wasn't the type of girl to toy with somebody's emotions. She knew how it felt, but that didn't stopped her to toy with Klaus'. She had a good excuse - to save Elena. Esther was planning to kill all of her children, and Elena was a part of it. Elena was trapped by Elijah, down in the tunnels with Rebekah. She had to do this. To save Elena - she was telling herself that, so she would feel less guilty. But the more she was trying to convince herself, the guilt was rising. It just wasn't right. Even when she had a damn good reason. It just wasn't right. There was only one thing left to do. Apologize. She got ready and went to Klaus' mansion.

Klaus also thought about Caroline's betrayal. He felt stupid. For a minute he believed that she might like him back. But no, she just stabbed him in the back, literally, like everyone else. He should kill her. Nobody dared to play him like that, because they knew who he was, and the conciquences. He should be torturing her, have her beg for her death, but the more he thought of that, the more he wanted to slap himself for even thinking that. Even though she betrayed him, Klaus, the hybrid, he couldn't eve twist a hair on her pretty head.

He smirked knowing she was standing outside his door. He wondered why was she here? Only one way to find out.

Caroline was panicking in front of the door. What was she going to say? Maybe she should just leave, and pretend she never came here. Just as she was about to leave, the large door opened, and Caroline could see a smirking Klaus standing behind it.

"Umm... I was... just... leaving" - She awkwardly smiled, and pointed towards the street.

"Leaving? But love you just came here." - He teased her. - "Oh how rude of me, please love come in."

Caroline came inside the fancy mansion. It looked different now. The originals sure knew how to live in style, every detail was impressive. Klaus led her towards the living room, her heels cracking against the polished floor.

"So love what brings you here?" - He asked her, as soon as they entered the living room.

"I, wanted to apologize." - She answered quietly. Klaus didn't say anything, he just raised his eyebrows, demanding for a further explanation.

"I wanted to apologize for being a distraction." - She explained, and Klaus' face hardened.

"yes Caroline you should be sorry." - He told her in a harsher tone.

"Look I am sorry OK? But I did it to save Elena." - She added the last part quietly. - "I am sorry. I shouldn't have done it, and I apologize. Forgive me?"

"Get out of here Caroline!" - Klaus harshly yelled, making Caroline flinch in the process.

"W-what?" - She asked the angry looking Klaus, with a confused expression on her face.

"Fool me once shame on you, but you are not going to do it again." - Klaus took Caroline's arm, and took her to the front door. He opened the door ready to throw her out, when she yelled - "Klaus stop it!" - Suddenly he stopped.

"I don't understand, what do you mean 'fool me once', what are you talking about!?"

"Oh, please love, don't play dumb it doesn't suit you. What is this another plan, for you to distract me, so the Salvatore could stick a dagger in my back, again?"

"What are you talking about! I just came here to apologize, there is no hidden intention behind it, i swear." - Caroline told him, and Klaus could see in her eyes that she wasn't lying.

"You mean it don't you?" - HE quietly asked, with his head down, ashamed from his actions.

"Yes I do"

"I am sorry too Caroline." - He apologized to her, and Caroline confusedly looked at him.

"For what?"

"The way I treated you tonight."

"Well I'll forgive you, if you forgive me."

Klaus' smirk was back, and he nodded. Caroline smiled back and left.

* * *

**Finally I finished this! Sorry for the wait, but I kind of hit a wall with this chapter, but I promise the next will be up sooner! :)**

**Much love, Natalie **


	3. C

**Hey guys! You ****may have**** noticed but I changed the name and summary, so now instead of writing Klaroline drabbles only, I will be also writing Kennet, Stebekah and Kalijah.**

**This is about Kennet. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**C-_untitled because I couldn't find the right word to use!_**

_Ding dong._

_Ding dong.  
_

_B__o__nnie went to the front door and opened it. Outside was standing non other than Kol Mikaelson, with the biggest smirk on his face.  
_

_"Hello Bonnie." - He said, and before she had any chance to answer, Kol crashed their lips together.  
_

_The kiss turned more heated, and Bonnie found herself pressed against the was, with Kol still invading her mouth. They broke the kiss and three simple words escaped Bonnie's lips - "I want you"  
_

_Kol too happy to obligate__, flashed them to Bonnie's bedroom, and-_

Bonnie gasped, as she woke up with wide eyes. This was the fifth time in a row she had a dream about having sex with Kol freaking Mikaelson. That damn bastard! How dared he mess with her head? She looked at the clock. It was 3 a.m. But she didn't care. Bonnie was about to go over there and hive that original bastard a piece of her mind!

Right after she got dressed, put make-up on, brush her hair...

Half an hour later Bonnie found herself standing in front the Original's mansion debating whether to go inside or no.

Finally she entered. She was surprised that the originals would leave the door unlocked, but that was not important right now.

Bonnie walked trough the big hallway as quietly as possible, and she found it unusual nobody sensed her.

Bonnie found Kol (after long searching) in the living room, lying on the couch watching a baseball game.

The door was opened, but she didn't enter. Bonnie just stood there, and Kol didn't seem to notice her. Maybe she should just turn around and leave. Yes. she was going to do just that. She turned around, but her luck ran out. Bonnie bumped into the wall, and Kol finally noticed her presence. A smile formed on his lips.

"Well, well what do we have here?" - Kol mocked as he stood up, and came closer to her.

"Oh, erase that smile from your face, before I do it for you" - Bonnie spat out. She wanted it to sound like a threat, but instead her tone sounded like she was happy to see him.

"Now why would I do that when a beautiful Bonnie Benet is standing in my living room?" - Kol asked in a mock way. - "Not that I mind, but what are you doing here Bonnie?"

"You know why I am here!" - Bonnie told him, angrily.

"Actually I have no idea." - Kol defended himself, and raised his hands, while he sat on the comfortable couch.

"Liar! You've been getting into my had, and messing my dreams. For god's sake I dreamed five nights in a row about having sex with you." - Bonnie regretted the words the second they came out of her mouth. Did she just admitted to Kol she dreamed about having sex with him? Oh, uh. She just wanted to sink into the ground right now.

Kol's eyes went wide at her confession. He liked her, but he never thought in hell she would like him back. (okay maybe she didn't say that, but still having dreams about him was a pretty big deal. At least to him)

"Er... Bonnie... darling you are a witch... I _can't _mess with your head... you are also on vervain..." - Kol explained to Bonnie, and she gasped as she realized he was right. She was a witch he couldn't mess with her head. Oh, uh, if it wasn't Kol then...

OH NO!

Bonnie liked Kol!

No.

No.

Simply no.

"Since you are here how about we make your little fantasy a reality" - Kol suggested, a playful smirk placed on his lips, that Bonnie wanted to taste so badly.

_No snap out of it Bonnie_ - She schooled herself.

"In your dreams." - She shot back.

"Oh darling don't worry, I will dream about maybe tomorrow we can exchange sex fantasies." - Kol mocked her, and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Annnd I am out of here" - Bonnie said before she turned to leave.

She was in the middle of the hallway when she heard Kol yell - "I know you like me too!"

Bonnie didn't reply. When she reached the front door elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah were standing with a teasing smirk on their lips. Except Elijah, he had just a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah... I... was just... er, leaving" - Bonnie said ashamed as hell. She was almost positive her face wold stay red forever.

"Okay Witchy, but pleas be quieter when you share your... dreams" - Rebekah winked at her, and now Bonnie was sure her face would stay red forever.

"Or just tell us, so we can leave" - Klaus suggested.

"Goodnight miss Benet." - Elijah said as he allowed Bonnie to leave, since all three of them blocked the door.

Too ashamed to say anything Bonnie just nodded, and left as fast as possible.

* * *

**The end. Did you liked it? Leave me your reviews, please because I love to read them. Much love**

**-Me :D**


	4. Daydream

**This one is for Kalijah. Have fun and enjoy reading. :)  
**

**D - D**aydream

Katherine Pierce was a busy woman. You know running from a psycho original hybrid and all... She was always on the move. If there were rumors that Klaus was anywhere near the city she ran. And she did it for 500 years. But once or twice in the centuries her past was back to haunt her. Sometimes it was her daughter she never got to hold, sometimes it was the murder of her family, sometimes it was when she met Klaus. But sometimes what haunted her were her little moments with Elijah. When they met, spent time together... And once or twice in the centuries she pushed down her feelings for Elijah, that bubbled during the centuries. And once or twice she cried herself to sleep (not that she would ever admit it to anybody)

She was sitting on her bed, thinking about her life. She also thought what would happen if she stayed human, and trusted Elijah to save her. She would've survived the ritual and stayed human, her and Elijah would live a happy life, and eventually he would turn her. They would be together. She often imaged how would stop her in moments like this, when she was packing to run. He would talk to Klaus and maybe he would forgive her; or stop chasing her. She closed her eyes and dreamed.

_"Katherine" - He would say in a whisper, and then he would ask - "What are you doing?"_

_"I am running Elijah!" - She would probably yell st him, for no reason._

_"From my brother"_

_She would nod. _

_"Maybe I could talk to him?" - He would offer._

_"You would do that for me?" - She would ask._

And the rest was always the same. Elijah talked to Klaus and he agreed to stop haunting her.

But as always she was just daydreaming, and she napped out of it. She took what she needed and she ran. Just like she always did.

**The Endddd. Review please, and tell me what did you think? And what pair should I do next? I know this is short, but I wrote it in a hurry.  
**


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

IMPORTANT: I want to thank to all wonderful people who reviewed, followed, and favorited. It really means a lot. But I am putting this fic on a temp. hiatus until other fics are finished, also I have a lot of ideas for future fics (three or four we'll see) so it's hard to write everything and make sure it's uploaded in time. Thank you for your understanding.

If you read my other fics 'Truth or Dare' than you'll be happy to know the next chapter is being Beta read, and I have more chapters finished so it should be updated regularly again.

Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
